


Don't Take the Girl

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, Based off a song, F/M, Heartache, Love, sweet but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Bobby was taking Dean fishing when he was 8 years old.





	

Bobby was taking Dean fishing when he was eight years old. Sammy was sick and staying with Pastor Jim at the house, and Bobby figured that Dean could use a little bit of normal in his life. They were packing up Bobby’s truck when the front gate opened and a little girl came through, holding a little pink fishing pole and a glittery tackle box. Dean looked over at her and turned up his nose. She lived just down the road from Bobby and was always over, bringing things that her mother had made or playing with the dogs.

“No.” Dean said, looking up at Bobby. Bobby looked from him to sweet little (Y/n).

“We can’t leave her behind.” Bobby said. “I know you don’t want her to go, but someday you’ll change your mind about her.”

“Take Caleb. Take Pastor. Take Sammy too. Take anybody that you want as long as she doesn’t go.” Dean said. (Y/n) made her way over, a big smile on her face. “Bobby please, don’t take the girl.” Bobby just shook his head and laughed.

“Dean, in about five years, girls will be all you think about. Trust me.” Dean shook his head.

“Not me. Girls are stupid.”

Bobby still took (Y/n) with them as they made their way down to the lake. Dean was surprised at how well she was at fishing. She caught more than he did. They took all their catch back to Bobby’s to have a fish fry. The whole time, Dean thought about what Bobby said, about Dean someday wanting to be around girls all the time. And (y/n) wasn’t that bad to hang out with…

****

Ten years later found Dean and (Y/n) going out on a date. Whenever he was in Bobby’s neck of the woods, he spent time with her. And now that he was older, had his own car, and could travel where he wanted, he came over to Bobby’s as much as he could just to see her. And it was nice being able to drop Sam off with Bobby to do research while he took her into town for dinner and a movie.

“I had a wonderful time.” (Y/n) said, smiling at Dean.

“I always have a great time with you.” He responded, kissing her gently. Things were so much easier with her, especially after he found out that her parents were hunters and would run switch board phones for other hunters when Bobby was busy. He could be honest with her, something he had never been able to with another woman.

“Let’s go get the car. I’m sure Sammy misses you.” She giggled. Dean chuckled.

“Yeah I honestly don’t think that kid even knows I left. Once he gets started on books, he has to be physically removed from them.” They made their way to where Dean had parked the car. It was dark with a lot of shadows around. So they didn’t see when a man stepped out of those shadows and grabbed (y/n)’s arm.

“Hey!” She called out. She heard the familiar click of a gun and felt it press against her skin.

“If you do what I tell you to, there won’t be any harm.” The man said. Dean could tell by his twitching that he was trying to get money for a fix.

“Take it easy man.” Dean said, raising his hands up.

“Give me your money. All of it.” The guy said. (Y/n) could feel the gun shaking. She looked at Dean and smiled before stepping on the guy’s foot hard and twisting his arm so the gun fell to the ground. Dean took the chance to tackle him, getting a few hits in before (y/n) placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“No one messes with my girl.” Dean growled at him before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get back to Bobby’s.”

****

Several years later, after the Apocalypse and other hunts that Dean would rather not talk about ever again, fate brought (y/n) and him back together and blessed then with a baby. She was about eight months pregnant and walking around town to find things for the baby’s room. They wanted to be surprised on the gender, so everything was neutral colors. She wanted to get everything back to the bunker before Sam and Dean got home, so she could surprise them.

“Excuse me.” A woman said, walking over to her. “Are you (y/n) Winchester?”

“Yeah?” (Y/n) said, feeling the hair on her neck stand up. The woman smiled some.

“Then this is for you.” She raised a gun and fired, hitting (y/n) square in the chest. She fell back against a shelf of items. She could hear people screaming around her. She looked up at the woman, seeing her eyes go black before darkness crept into her vision.

“P-please save my baby.” She gasped before she passed out.

****

Dean and Sam rushed to the hospital after receiving the call. Dean barely had parked before he was darting into the ER waiting room. His hands were shaking as he made his way to the desk.

“My wife was shot. Where is she?” Dean asked. The nurse got her name and looked her up. She tried to hide the fear on her face.

“Her doctor would like to talk to you. Dr. Hill will be here in just a second.” Dean looked at Sam.

“She’ll be okay.” Sam said. “She’s strong.”

A doctor came out then and took the brothers into a private room so she could talk to them. Dean set in a chair across from a desk while Sam stood behind him.

“How’s my wife? And our baby?” Dean asked, his hands shaking some.

“You have a brand new baby girl.” The doctor said softly. “A month early but she seems to be doing just fine. She had pretty hazel eyes. She was a little on the small side at about 6 pounds.”

“And my wife?” Dean asked. The doctor sighed.

“I’m very sorry Mr. Winchester.” She said softly. “She’s fading fast. We saved your daughter, but there wasn’t much that we could do for your wife. It was like she put all her strength into saving your baby.” Dean’s world crashed around him. He ran from the room then, ignoring the calls from his brother and Dr. Hill. He found himself in the chapel.

“Take the very breath you gave me. Take my heart from my chest.” Dean said, tears falling down his face. “I’ll take her place. Take me out of this world. Just please don’t take my girl.” But his prayer went unanswered. Sam found him later and took him to see his little girl. She was beautiful and Dean loved her at first sight. He just wished her mom could see her.

****

“Daddy hurry up!” (Y/n) heard her little girl call out as she held her hand.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Dean grumbled, carrying all the fishing gear. (Y/n) was holding the hand of a little eight year old girl. Dean was walking with their son.

“Why did we have to bring the girls?” His son asked. Dean just laughed.

“Trust me son, one day you’ll change your mind. I did.” He smiled down at him. In the distance, Cas watched over (y/n), keeping her safe until Dean could join her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
